Trust in her eyes
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: Sequal to The ones you Trust-Seattle returns but when something goes wrong can a new friend help the pain- Part 2 in the Trust Saga
1. Proluge and return

_Trust in her Eyes, sequel to The ones you Trust_ - Seattle returns but when something goes wrong can a new friend help the pain? _- Rated T cuz it is _;)

She sat there just watching them, sitting on a tree completely hidden from the unseen, eye. It was one of the tricks she had learned as an assain, how standing out can be your only form of camouflage. She felt the heavy rain pour down onto her and hears the thunder and lightning making Private jump, "_Even in the rain Skipper still makes them train_" She watched for a few minutes more before deciding to make her move. And with that she jumped, landing right in front of the penguins both shocked and surprised

"_Seattle?_"

"Why so surprised Kowalski? You've known me long enough to know i am a girl of mystery"

"Although making us think that you died in an explosion is kind of a shocker" Private pointed out

Seattle thought "I need your help guys, something's come up"

"You not going to trick us again then nearly kill us are you?" Skipper asked reminding himself of what happened last time Seattle was here

"That kind of the reason im here" Seattle paused "Ya see, when i was made an assassin i swore to kill everyone i was told too, so do you guys mind if i kill you?"

All 4 penguins stood at Seattle wide-eyed "IM KIDDING!" Seattle laughed "But i will eventfully have to kill you" She whispered quietly "Just like Mandafreedi and Johnson, boy did they put up a fun fight!"

SEATTLE'S BACK BAYBE! AND THERE'S ALOT MORE TO COME!

I wrote this last night around midnight, why you ask? I live in England and the only time for me have conversations with my American friends is at midnight when its around 5 for them. Though they were all trick or treating, i had nothing to do and created the first three chapters of Trust in her eyes

Part duo on the trust saga


	2. McDonald styled conversation?

"But Blowhole's after me, I can easily take him on its just, well let's face it the dude psycho about revenge, so him might go after you guys and the ones closet to you" Seattle finish her sentence

"But how can we trust you?" Skipper asked, his usual paranoid-self "You did work for blowhole"

"I _**DID**_, but if he kill's you first then i would have failed my mission" Seattle stated "Not that i wanna kill you..." She added nervously

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seattle began to blend in to with everyone again, especial with Julian who she kept on annoying claiming she was a ghost. She began to feel allot calmer with her friends and seemed to be acting a bit more lively, maybe because she wasn't an assassin anymore?

But one day that began to change with a visit from Dr Blowhole

"Hello Pen-gu-ins...and Seattle"

"Hello and welcome to McDonalds how may i take your order" Seattle asked taking no notice that this dolphin was serious

Blowhole ignored her "Im here for my revenge-"

"Would you like fries with you revenge"

"WOULD YOU SHUT-UP!" Blowhole shouted (im lolling at this point)

"Im sorry that coupon isn't available with you order, but if you order a 17th coffee i can't get you 1 buck of your next purchase"

"I DONT WANT 17 COFFEE'S!"

Meanwhile the penguins were watching this all from afar

"Im amazed she's managed to piss him of in less than a minute" Skipper said to no-one in particular

"A-huh" Was Rico's response

"She did this in 7th grade with our maths teacher, made me record it, went on for over twenty minutes" Kowalski said

In the end Blowhole got so pissed off that he turned the TV off

"Awwwww he forgot his Mcflurry!"

"Can i have it?" Private asked

This chapter was so amusing to write


	3. And she left

Seattle looked at the time 1.47 AM, she glanced over at the four sleeping penguins "I'll exsisto tergum nunc , ego spondeo"*. She packed her last remaining things into her bag before slinging it onto her back. She crept over to the ladder not even making a sound. She was just about to put her foot on the first step of the ladder when a light turned on behind her

"I knew someone would catch me"

"Where are you going?" The paranoid voice of Skipper came from behind her

Seattle tuned around "To see what this evil dolphin wants"

"Not on my watch soldier, no one leaves without my authority" Seattle glared "And i give you 100% permission to leave"

"Ego sententia sic"**

She exited the HQ and tied a mask around her face and a belt around her waist

Short chapter, but the next is wayyyyyy longer PLUS ITS A SONG FIC!

*I'll be back soon, i promise  
**I thought so


End file.
